User blog:BigBadSquid/PE Proposal: Roth'h'ar Sarris
Since Lord Brevon was just approved, we might as well look into his inspiration. What's the work Galaxy Quest is a 1999 sci-fi comedy film about the cast of a television series that plays homage to Star Trek who attend conventions long after their series has been canceled. That is until they are picked up by aliens who believe they are the real thing. Hilarious hijinks happen... and not so hilarious when they discover who they're really against: the hostile Fau-Krey and their leader, General Roth'h'ar Sarris. Who is Roth'h'ar Sarris and what he has done Prior to the Galaxy Quest meeting the Thermians, Sarris was behind an assault that destroyed the Thermian planet, with the survivors escaping on the NSEA Protector, a ship built based on "historical documents" aka Galaxy Quest. Anyways, why did Sarris destroy the Thermian planet? Simple. He's a sadist who enjoys causing mass destruction for fun. The survivors captured are made slaves or tortured for fun, including the Thermian's commander, who Sarris kills only once he grows tired of his screams. When the Galaxy Quest crew is summoned by the Thermians, Sarris grows obsessed with obtaining their Omega 13 device since he thinks it will bring him ultimate power. After they escape his ship in a galactic minefield, Sarris decapitates his own lieutenant for failing to raise his ship's shields in time. Then when the Galaxy Quest gathers resources for the ship on a planet, Sarris infiltrates the Protector. Seeing the "historical documents" are just episodes of the series, Sarris laughs this off and takes his time taunting Mathesar and the Thermians that the "heroes" they summoned are nothing but actors and all of their efforts have been nothing but lies. He then attempted to self-destruct the Protector with a core implosion and have the Galaxy Quest crew sucked out an airlock before leaving on his ship. Fortunately, the crew is able to overwhelm Sarris' men and stop the self-destruction before tricking Sarris into chasing them through the minefield from earlier, causing his ship to be destroyed. However, Sarris has a device that teleports him onto the Protector, and under disguise as Fred, he goes on a killing spree and shoots everyone (ironically missing Guy the expendable character). But Jason is able to revert this massacre by activating the Omega 13, which rewinds time back 13 seconds, just before "Fred" enters the room. Sarris attacks Jason with a knife but is knocked out by a cane-to-the-back smack by Mathesar. Saying their goodbyes, the Protector bridge is separated from the body to send the Galaxy Quest crew back to Earth. Crashing into the convention, the crowd cheers their return. Suddenly, Sarris emerges from the rubble only for Jason to use a laser gun to disintegrate the galactic terrorist. Mitigating Factors Yeah... like a genocidal alien terrorist maniac who tortures, enslaves, and kills anyone including his minions only driven by his oppressive desires has any redeeming factors. So in short... Heinous Standards Hooo boy. In a comedy movie geared to all ages, Sarris is the epitome of a game-changer. Every scene he's in is played pure dead seriously in contrast to the generally lighthearted movie. Sure there are some comedic scenes if you could call them, but in a Dag or Bill Cipher way the humor is black such as when he shows his decapitated lieutenant when Jason asks him how he's doing, saying that at least he's doing better than his lieutenant, and Guy complaining that he wasn't shot during Sarris' massacre even when he's directly in the middle of frame. There are some other antagonistic characters in this film such as those cute blue alien cannibals and the rock monster, but their crime lists are nowhere as long as Sarris'. Final Verdict Easy peasy lemon squeezy. Yes: 5 No: 0 Uncertain: 0 Final Score: +5 Verdict: Pure Evil Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals